


Glass Heart

by talkingtothesky



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9843482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: The moment of a breakup.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Backdated crossposting. Originally posted [here on LJ](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/654173.html).

The bottle slips from Harry’s fingers, she relishes the speed with which it falls as she anticipates the satisfying sound it will make when it hits the ground. It shatters magnificently; Clara jumps. Harry knows she’s being cruel, knows she’ll wake tomorrow with a familiar ache in her head and her heart, but right now she feels so listless there’s no room to care.   
  
No room to think about the fact that the sound of her bottle shattering is the same as the sound of this relationship breaking down for the last and final time. How quickly these things end.


End file.
